If you belive in magic
by fallen.winters.rose
Summary: ONE SHOT. Fred dicides a game is the best way to win a girls affections. FredOC. R & R


**_A/N: _**_If I owned Harry Potter everything would have ended so much differently. I wouldn't mind owning the twins... a girl can dream right. _

_R & R _

**If you believe in magic**

Mallory White was relived that it was a Saturday, mainly because it was more than likely that she would avoid receiving yet another detention form the foul Umbridge woman. She feared the scaring on her hand would never heal. She was celebrating her new found temporary freedom by moodily sweeping the giant castle in search of her two mischievous best friends. She hated that whenever she was looking for them they were no where to be found.

'Gits,' she mumbled under her breath as she passed yet another tapestry that held no giggling red headed twins. It was beginning to frustrate her really. The twins had been doing this to her a lot recently, disappearing without informing her of where they were going. She couldn't really understand it, as she knew all of their secrets, including that they now owned the property of what would soon become Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

In a last desperate attempt, the irritated blonde stormed towards the Room of Requirements, her random blue and pink deadlocks swaying as she went.

As she rounded the corner nearing the ROR she crashed into a very tall someone.

'Mallory!' That someone squealed in delight. 'Just the person I've been searching for.'

'I bet,' Mallory grumbled angrily, allowing Fred Weasley to take her hand and haul her back to her feet. She attempted to avoid his charming Cheshire cat smirk but faltered and grinned back at him.

'Where've you been?' She grumbled in annoyance as Fred, still holding her hand, began to drag her down the corridor.

'Planning,' he answered simply.

'For what? Dare I ask?'

'My dear Mallory, must you put your noisy nose into everything? If you must know, and I answer this under protest from your constant nagging—'

'—What?!' Mallory stated, giving Fred quite the queer look.

'—There you go again,' he sighed, barley able to control his smirk as he stopped in front of a door which Mallory knew to be the ROR door.

'You truly are a weirdo Frederic Weasley,' she sighed.

'I do try.'

'So what are we doing here?' She asked, concealing her grin with her hand in a failed attempt to look as if she were about to cough.

'_We_, my dear, are playing a game. And _you_ are to have first go!' He gave her an evil smirk.

'I'm not going to like this am I?' She sighed, allowing Fred to open the door for her.

'Alas, I'm afraid not,' He laughed, pushing her forward and into a room where she saw a protestfull looking Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville, along with rather cheerfully looking George and Lee Jordan, and a dreamy looking Luna Lovegood.

'Mallory! How splendid of you to join us!' George quipped as Fred quite literally forced the sixteen-year-old to sit.

'Quite,' she muttered sarcastically, bringing her knees to her chest.

'Well, as I have already explained to the others, we are to play seven minutes in heaven.' George smirked, looking quite cheerful at the arrangement. 'With a slight twist of course,' he added mischievously.

'If you say—' Mallory started

'—Not that kind of twist, dearest!' Fred quirked.

'Then what?' Harry asked, looking quite horrified that he was sitting in the room with this game about to take place.

'Well, Harry my lad,' Fred started.

'It's quite simple really—'

'—If you refuse to enter the cupboard with your chosen companion then you must try one of our latest products.'

'Is that it?' Neville asked weakly.

'Is that it?' Mallory laughed. 'Neville, do you not understand just how dangerous that could be?'

'Now, Mallory, no need to try to big us up. Neville is quite safe to try our products—' Said George.

'—Unless he choices the—'

'—Now, now Gred, don't be hasty!' George cut of his twin, with a slightly worried glance at Hermione; she was a prefect after all.

'Right you are Forge!' Fred said hastily. 'I have given our dear Mallory the honour of going first.'

'How very generous of you Gred!' George smirked; handing a small bag over to Mallory, whom with a small sigh withdrew a small slip of paper. She glanced down to see she had vibrant purple.

'Now hand it to the person on you right and get in that cubbored! One lucky person shall be joining you soon!'

'Oh goodie!' She muttered sarcastically, walking into the conveniently placed cubbored and closing the door.

_I only hope it's not Neville, _she shuddered. The boy was nice enough, but he was not one that Mallory would wish to spend seven minutes in a cubbored with. As the door began to creak open she sucked in her breath.

'It's me,' She heard Fred say as he shut the door, leaving them in complete darkness.

'I get the feeling the whole point of this game was to get me in the cubbored with you,' Mallory joked, just as she felt Fred's presence closer to her. She couldn't help but grow weak at the knees as she felt his warm breath on her face and his body press gently against hers.

'You're smarter than you look, Mal.' He whispered, running a hand through her knotted blond hair.

'…What?' she managed to choke out weakly. Surly he was joking. The twin's only thought of her as a sister, she had given up hope of dating either of them long ago. Her feelings for Fred had not vanished so quickly, however.

'Come on Mal, surly you've noticed that I'm crazy for you.'

'Your joking right?' She asked, a little harsher than intended, only due to the surprise she was feeling. As Fred to a step back she felt her heart drop a little.

'…Yeah of course, didn't fool the ever clever Mallory I see!' He chuckled. His chuckle was a sad one she noticed, and his voice sounded a little disappointed.

'Were you serious?' She asked quietly, taking a step closer to him.

'Course not,' he said hesitantly.

'Oh,' she sighed, stepping back. It surprised her therefore when he stepped back towards her and gently placed his lips upon hers. It was a kiss that she had never before experience. It made her heart swoop, her blood boil and her brain go fuzzy all at once. Fred's lips felt so good pressed against her own and she missed them as they pulled away.

'Times up!' she heard Ron call from the other side.

'…Fred…' she whispered hesitantly, not sure of what that kiss had meant. Fred did not respond but walked to the door and Mallory lowered her eyes sadly, knowing he was about to walk away from her. She was therefore surprised when she heard Fred lock the door.

'Fred? What the—?' But before she could say any more Fred's lips crashed onto her own in a, if possible, better kiss that the other. He certainly went more for it that time, his tongue entwining with her own as he pushed her into the wall.

Nothing was important apart from the kiss. They ignored the banging on the door from the others saying the time was up for it was just them, they were all that was important.

Finally they drew apart.

'Of course I was serious,' Fred whispered in her ear, bringing a smile to Mallory's face.

'Good,' she whispered back, her lips once again finding his as her hands explored his shaggy mess of shoulder length red hair.


End file.
